Nunca estarás solo
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Nuevos cazadores llegan con un solo propósito, acabar con todo sobrenatural en Beacon Hills sin importar como. Derek y los demás creen que saldrán ilesos pero las cosas no siempre suceden como quisieran y otros tendrán que pagar las consecuencias… Y Stiles pierde la memoria. [Sterek] Parejas: [ScottxLiam] [IsaacxMalia] [JordanxJackson] [OcxLydia]
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo uno:

 _ **Aclaración antes de empezar: la historia partirá más o menos finalizando la tercera temporada e iniciando la cuarta pero con varios cambios que se irán desarrollando a lo largo de la historia.**_

Stiles movió las manos nerviosamente mientras esperaba que terminara de imprimir la información que encontró. Miro la hora en su celular y les mando un mensaje a todos para reunirse en el loft de Derek para decirles lo que encontró de los cazadores. Tomo las hojas, sus llaves y salió corriendo a su jeep.

Su mente trabajaba a mil, pensado una y otra vez en diferentes cosas. Desde hace un par de semanas, poco después de que acabara todo lo relacionado con el nogitsune, llegaron unos cazadores que atacaron directamente a la manada de su amigo Scott. Solo habían salido heridos, nada grave que no sanara pero los ataques comenzaron a ser más seguidos y no solo a los hombres lobos sino a su familia o todo aquel que supiera la verdad. A la señora Martin provocaron un accidente de auto que no paso a mayores pero había tomado la decisión de irse con su hija, a Melissa la habían amenazado y hace dos noches se metieron a su casa para darle un susto.

Las cosas tenían que parar antes de que realmente alguien saliera lastimado o muerto. La muerte de Allison y Aidan aun l afectaba y no solo a el. Stiles no podría soportar otra muerte más.

Sacudió la cabeza y cuando miro de nuevo a la carretera, un auto se le atravesó y giro el volante para evitar chocarle pero perdió el control, se salió de la carretera y un fuerte golpe contra el volante lo dejo inconsciente…

Su cabeza dolía y también su cuerpo. Quiso incorporarse y tocar su cabeza al sentir algo escurrir por su mejilla derecha pero no podía moverse. Abrió los ojos y jadeo asustado. _"¿Por qué siempre a mi?",_ pensó resignado pero molesto, _"Ah, si, porque soy el humano"._ Ya no le sorprendía hasta el mismo se sentía el punto débil de la manada después de todo Lydia era una banshee y Allison había sido una cazadora.

Estaba amarrado a una silla y él sabia muy bien en donde estaba. Lo que antes había sido la casa de los Hale. Forcejeo pero no lograba nada mas que lastimarse mas en las muñecas y tobillos. Grito soltando maldiciones y callo al escuchar unas carcajadas. Stiles volteo y se encontró con dos hombres, uno de unos treinta y otro como de la edad de su padre. El mayor lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y apretando entre sus manos un rifle.

-Así que… ¿tú eres Stiles, la mascota de los hombres lobo?

-Soy parte de la manda-replico frunciendo el ceño-Tu eres mas mascota que yo

El cazador rio y Stiles antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un fuerte golpe en el abdomen le saco todo el aire de los pulmones.

-George, que se preparen, yo me encargare de Stiles

Stiles respiro hondo y apretó la mandíbula al ver las intenciones del hombre, no seria la primera vez que lo golpearan. El cazador no borro la sonrisa cuando lo golpeo derribándolo con todo y silla. _"Esto va a dolerme"_

Scott no dejo de caminar a través de la habitación. Esto era extraño. Stiles los había citado a todos en el loft de Derek pero ya había pasado más de un hora y aun no aparecía y no respondía el celular. Ya estaba preocupado y el hecho de que los cazadores aun estuvieran libres en Beacon Hills no ayudaba nada.

-Juro que si no te sientas Scott y te mantienes quieto, te voy a aventar por la ventana-replico Derek

Scott lo miro y le mostro los colmillos pero ante la expresión retadora y molesta del mayor, se sentó a un lado de Isaac.

-¿Aun no contesta?-pregunto Jackson

Jackson, Isaac y Chris Argent habían regresado después del accidente que le provocaron a la madre de Lydia. La manada había sufrido baja pero habían llegado más. Estaba Derek, Peter, Malia, Jackson, Isaac y su beta Liam aunque a veces Jordan ayudaba al saber que era también un sobrenatural. Ethan y Kira se habían ido después de lo del nogitsune.

Malia golpeo el suelo con sus pies. –Stiles no contesta

-¿Y si lo buscamos?-inquirió Liam con timidez

Scott asintió varias veces sin dudarlo cuando en ese instante su celular sonó y al ver quien era, contesto algo preocupado.

- _¡Scott! ¡Dime que Stiles esta contigo!_ -dijo el sheriff

-No-dijo Scott frunciendo el ceño-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

Todos escucharon del otro lado de la línea el corazón acelerado del sheriff.

-Su jeep, encontramos su jeep chocado pero no esta Stiles y al parecer el accidente fue provocado… Scott, ¿en que problema se han metido ahora?

Scott sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Sus recuerdos regresaron con lo del nogitsune y el miedo se apodero de el. _"¿por que Stiles?"._ No pudo contestarle a John y volteo a ver el resto de la manada. Todos habían escuchado y mostraban preocupación. Abrió la boca para decir algo aunque no sabia que cuando otro celular sonó y Derek saco el suyo con el ceño fruncido pero al ver la pantalla su expresión cambio a sorpresa.

-¡Es Stiles!

-¡Ponlo en altavoz!-exclamo Chris

Scott le dijo al sheriff lo que acaba de pasar y también lo puso en altavoz para que pudiera escuchar cuando Derek contesto.

-¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Derek

Se escucho ruidos del otro lado, una respiración violenta.

- _…por fa-favor, tu casa_ -murmuro Stiles entre dientes y asustado

Scott sintió un escalofrió. Ese tono le recordó la ocasión en que lo buscaron desesperadamente antes de que el nogitsune se apoderara de el.

- _¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!_ -grito un hombre

- _¡No, no!_ -exclamó Stiles con dolor y llanto antes de que la llamada se cortara

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos, como si procesaran lo que acababa de suceder. Scott lo sabia como todos los demás, estaban torturando a su hermano pero el había logrado llamarles para decirles y así pudieran salvarlo. Y eso iban a hacer.

-Mansión Hale-rugió Derek

Scott escucho la voz del sheriff gritarle algo a Parrish y el sonido de un auto así como de las sirenas antes de que la llamada se cortara. El señor Argent dio varias indicaciones al igual que Derek para no ir directo al ataque al no contar con el factor sorpresa eran cazadores a quienes iban atacar. Scott puso toda la atención que podía, el solo quería salvar a tiles, no quería perderlo no después de todos los problemas que habían pasado juntos y habían resuelto. Miro a cada uno de la manada y apretó las manos en puños.

-Voy a salvar a Stiles

-Vamos a salvarlo, Scott-corrigió Isaac

El alfa verdadero asintió como todos los demás. No iban a perder a otro miembro de la manada.

 _ **Jo, jo, jo. Los capítulos serán de este tamaño, se me hace mas fácil de esta manera.**_

 _ **Salvaran a Stiles? Que pasara?**_

 _ **Se que quite a varios personajes pero es necesario por el momento, a lo mejor después regresan, no estoy segura.**_

 _ **Se que es un poco raro la pareja de Parrish y Jackson pero no se, simplemente me llama la atención, haber como queda.**_

 _ **Si gusta, por favor Voten, Comenten y/o Recomiéndenla.**_

 _ **Gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo dos:

Stiles no podía dejar de sollozar, el dolor de su cuerpo era tan fuerte y el sabia que tenia tal vez dos costillas rotas y que varias heridas dejarían cicatriz. Hacia unos minutos lo habían desamarrado de la silla pero lo habían dejado solo amarrado de las manos en el piso, sabían que no se podría mover y la verdad, tenían razón pero el tenia que salir de ahí o al menos decirle a Scott donde estaba para que fueran por el. Para que lo salvaran…otra vez.

Tenía que salir de ahí pero primero tenía que quitarse las cuerdas de las muñecas. Miro por el sótano y miro el filo de un metal que podía servir. Se levanto recargándose en la pared ya que sus piernas no las podía mantener firmes. Se acerco con pasos tambaleantes y le dio la espalda para poderlas cortar. Se mordió el labio inferior al rasparse pero siguió. Miro en la mesa donde habían puesto las herramientas con que lo estuvieron torturando y noto que su celular también estaba ahí. Sofoco un grito victorioso al romper las cuerdas y se arrastro a la mesa. Agarro el celular con las manos temblorosas, lo prendió y le marco a Scott. No le contesto, la línea estaba ocupada. Soltó un sollozo y le marco a Derek, el si contesto.

- _¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estas?_ -le pregunto Derek

Antes de que pudiera contestar escucho que alguien bajaba al sótano y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. _"No, no, no por favor",_ pensó con miedo.

-…por fa-favor, tu casa-dijo entre dientes

Entonces llego George que al verlo con el celular frunció el rostro enojado.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-grito

-¡No, no!-grito con dolor y rompiendo en llanto cuando George lo empujo y cayo al suelo

Se encogió y cubrió el rostro pero soltó un alarido de dolor cuando el hombre le dio una patada y escucho un hueso romperse, otra costilla. Sintió que lo agarro del cabello para estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo solo una vez.

-¡Niño estúpido! ¡Steve, Ralph! ¡Preparen todo, ya vienen!

Stiles escucho mucho ruido pero lo sentía tan lejano, su cabeza dolía y sabia que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente pero no podía hacerlo.

Derek golpeo a un cazador y volteo al escuchar el aullido de dolor de alguien. Era Jackson que había quedado atrapado en una trampa pero Peter lo saco. Malia, Chris e Isaac se habían quedado atrás como refuerzo y los demás habían ido directo a la mansión por Stiles. Miro como Liam y Scott peleaban hombro contra hombro. Como Jackson comenzó a abrirse camino para poder llegar a la casa y Derek rugió con fuerza. Tal vez había dejado de ser un alfa pero peleaba como tal y todo fuera por salvar a Stiles, ese humano que se desvivía por el bienestar de todos, el que siempre los salvaba y nunca pedía nada a cambio.

Todos estaban ahí peleando por el, para salvar a Stiles y no por obligación, ni siquiera Jackson o Peter.

De pronto un fuerte sonido vibro por la zona aturdiéndoles a todos los de la manada sus sentidos y granadas con acónito cayeron. Derek cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos y entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de toser salvajemente. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con que los cazadores los tenían rodeados y apuntando con armas de fuego. _"Mierda",_ pensó. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaba y solo deseaba que no empeoraran, aun tenían un as bajo la manga.

Un hombre cuarentón, el líder de esos estúpidos cazadores, se acerco con una pistola en mano apuntando a Scott, el más cercano a el y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Tu eres el famoso Alfa verdadero, no?-bufo-Te creía diferente, eres solo un niño, eso es decepcionante en realidad-movió la mirada hacia el y Peter-Derek y Peter, los únicos sobrevivientes de la manada Hale…por poco tiempo. ¿Incrementando la manada ya que perdieron la suya? Diría que es triste tener que matar a niño pero solo mentiría, al final solo son monstruos que tuvieron mala fortuna de toparse con ellos

Derek le mostro los dientes como los demás. El les había dado la opción de convertirse y ellos había aceptado aun sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaban, menos Scott quien si tuvo mala suerte y Liam. El cazador giro el rostro hacia atrás y movió una mano llamando la atención de otro cazador un poco más joven.

-Tráelo George

El tal George asintió y desapareció dentro de la que había sido su hogar durante su infancia y adolescencia para regresar unos minutos después con ayuda de otro a Stiles arrastrándolo.

-¡STILES!-grito Scott entre una mezcla de preocupación e ira

Hasta el mismo sentía una rabia dentro de el que exigía sangre de todo aquel quien se había osado en lastimar a ese humano que era miembro de la manada. Stiles no podía mantenerse por si mismo de pie, tenia la camiseta desagarrada y manchada de sangre, su torso tenia marcas de golpes y heridas que aun sangraban y su rostro hinchado con moretones y sangre. Apestaba a dolor. Jamás lo había visto con ese aspecto y no le gusto, no quería volver a repetirlo, quería, necesitaba curarlo.

De pronto escucho una sirena y la patrulla del sheriff llego al lugar de donde bajaron el señor Stilinski y Parrish apuntando con sus armas.

-¡Stiles!-exclamo el sheriff con el corazón acelerado

Todo después paso muy rápido y a pesar de ser un hombre lobo nacido solo fue un mero espectador sin poder hacer algo. El sheriff abrió fuego, los demás betas, Scott y él volvieron al ataque y cuando escucho el grito de Chris, volteo justo en el momento en que un cazador apuñalo al sheriff con una daga en el pecho. Los gritos desgarradores de Stiles y Scott fue lo que se escucho en el bosque cuando el cuerpo de John cayó. Derek no supo muy bien como es que se acerco al cazador y con un simple movimiento, le rompió el cuello y se agacho para tomar al hombre en sus brazos y absorber su dolor.

El sheriff lo miro fijamente a los ojos con sangre escurriendo de su boca y una sola frase salió de sus labios:

-Cuida a Stiles

Derek se quedo en shock cuando el corazón de John Stilinski dejo de latir.

-¡PAPÁ!-oyó al humano

Nuevos disparos se escucharon y Derek volteo para ver como el cuerpo de Stiles caía al suelo por el impacto y salpicando nueva sangre. Le habían disparado al castaño. Una bala en el hombro izquierdo y otro en la cabeza.

Todo se volvió un caos…

 _ **Oh dios mío! Jojojojo! No! El papá de Stiles esta muerto y el herido!**_

 _ **Perdón pero las cosas siempre pasan por algún motivo, eha por eso que no iba a ser JordanxJohn. A mi también me llama la atención esa pareja pero solo e leído como dos historias donde se insinúa pero si alguien conoce mas, por fis, mándenme el link o al menos el nombre.**_

 _ **Gracias. Muchas gracias por aceptar la historia, tenía un poco de duda pero parece que va gustando y espero que siga así y la sigan.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **Por favor, Voten, Comenten y/o Recomienden.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo tres

Habían pasado un mes, 6 días, 19 horas desde que paso ese día y aun lo tenia tan vivido en su memoria como si hubiera sido ayer o mejor dicho en la mañana. Ojala no hubiera ocurrido, que todo fuera una de sus tantas pesadillas que lo torturaban por las noches.

El sheriff había muerto en sus brazos, Stiles había sido gravemente herido que casi le había costado también la vida, Scott había perdido el control por unos minutos y sus manos estaba manchadas de sangre y había conseguido un nuevo beta.

Había sido un caos total. Scott perdió el control cuando Stiles cayó al suelo después de los balazos, convirtiéndose en una criatura amorfa como Peter en el pasado y había matado a varios cazadores, Malia se había acercado a Stiles llorando mientras los demás intentaban controlar al alfa verdadero mientras en solo se quedo ahí, con John en sus brazos inerte y la vista fija en Stiles, su compañero a quien había negado por meses y a quien podía perder para siempre. Solo reacciono cuando el oficial Parrish se acerco y comenzó a llamar a una ambulancia y pedir refuerzos.

Al sentir la mano de Parrish en su hombro, dejo el cuerpo del sheriff y se levanto para ayudar a detener a Scott. Isaac y Peter le ayudaron a detenerlo de los brazos y el tomo con fuerza la cabeza y le rugió fuertemente.

-¡Reacciona Scott, no es momento para descontrolarte, Stiles te necesita, no puedes abandonarlo en este momento!

Escuchar el nombre de su amigo lo hizo reaccionar y sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés. Se recupero y fue con Stiles. Argento, como siempre, fue el del plan. Los cazadores había secuestrado a Stiles por ser el hijo del sheriff para poder chantajearlo, Stiles había logrado llamarle a su papá y el junto con Parrish habían ido a rescatarlo pero las cosa habían salido mal. Los demás solo estaban ahí porque iban a la mansión Hale porque Derek había tomado la decisión de reconstruirla y se encontraron con esa escena. No era el mejor plan, era simple pero funciono y la gente se lo creyó.

De los cazadores vivos uno había sido herido por una mordedura de alfa, un convertido. Argent y el habían entrado a su habitación en la noche para hablar con el ya que Scott se negaba a irse de la sala de espera mientras operaban a Stiles era un chico de unos 19 años, alto y delgado, con cabello rubio a los hombros y ojos dorados. Derek lo reconoció. Era el cazador que se había mantenido apartado de todo, como si esperara escapar. Se llamaba Edward Sullivan* y no era cazador por gusto. Les conto que su madre se había juntado con Irving, uno de los cazadores y que cuando ella murió, quedo huérfano e Irving lo adopto. Lo entreno y obligaba a participar pero nunca había matado a alguien y lo único que quería era escapar de el y ese mundo. Y decía la verdad. Le dieron una oportunidad de aceptarlo en la manada y lo ayudaron en su primera luna llena. Ahora Scott contaba con dos betas. Liam, a quien tuvo que morder para salvarlo de unos omegas salvajes y Edward.

Lydia había regresado tan solo se entero de lo sucedido con los Stilinski. Stiles sobrevivió a la operación y a la bala en la cabeza pero había quedado en coma y los doctores no estaban seguros si la bala había ocasionado algún daño y solo lo sabrían hasta que despertara. Los responsables pararon a la cárcel donde estaba seguro se pudrirían pero otros escaparon. Cinco días después de la muerte del sheriff, fue su funeral donde le rindieron honores. Mucha gente de Beacon Hills había asistido y la habitación de Stiles se había llenado de obsequios por su perdida. La manada entera asistió y Chris Argent, solo Jackson se quedo con Stiles. Nunca lo dejaban solo, siempre alguien se quedaba con el.

La bandera fue entregada a Scott quien había sido otro hijo para John. El pobre chico había entrado en una profunda depresión donde aun siendo hombre lobo tuvo varios ataques de asma. John, a quien había visto como su padre desde que el suyo se fue, había muerto y su mejor amigo, su hermano, Stiles estaba en un coma del cual no sabían si algún día iba a despertar. Había perdido a su familia y Melissa estaba igual que el.

Pero la incógnita que más se escuchaba era "¿Qué seria del hijo del sheriff?". No tenía mas familia y eso todos lo sabina, era menor de edad y en coma. Y Derek había tomado una decisión. El se haría cargo y velaría por el bienestar de Stiles. Con el seguro de vida de John se pagaron las deudas que habían quedado tras lo sucedido con el nogitsune y parte de los gastos del funeral y el hospital. Se había convertido en el tutor de Stiles Stilinski y la manada estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo habían escuchado las últimas palabras de John y no podían ignorarlas, aunque Peter sabía otro motivo más. Peter y Cora eran los únicos que sabina que Stiles era su compañero y habían prometido no decir nada.

Había descubierto que Stiles era su compañero cuando estuvieron más de dos horas en la piscina por el kanima pero se había negado a aceptarlo, era absurdo. Su compañero no podía ser un humano, ni hombre y mucho menos alguien como Stiles. No quería aceptarlo. Tal vez solo era un error y se confundió por estar oliéndolo por más de dos horas y solo era gratitud. Luego llego Jennifer y se convenció que ella era lo mejor pero después supo la verdad y ver llorar a Stiles por su padre y oler el profundo dolor y miedo que sentía de perderlo, le hizo dar cuenta que efectivamente Stiles era su compañero. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, estar con el era una maldición y no condenaría a Stiles a sufrir a su lado aunque a su lobo le doliera. Paso lo del nogitsune y comprendió que solo se mentía, el necesitaba a Stiles y se prometió que cuando que cuando por fin las cosas en Beacon Hills estuvieran tranquilas, comenzaría a cortejarlo, a enamorarlo y así poder unirse a el sin embargo las cosas nunca salen como quisiera.

Apretó la mano de Stiles entre las suyas y recargo la frente en su corazón para escuchar sus latidos y convencerse de que aun estaba con vida.

-Por favor Stiles, abre los ojos

" _No quiero perderte a ti también."_ Derek no soportaría perderlo, no el.

 _ **Que tal? Va gustando?**_

 _ **Bueno, no del benefactor aun no pasa y lo sucedido con Derek joven no sucedió, y por lo tanto la mordedura de Liam sucedió de otra manera (puse que lo mordieron para salvarlo de unos omegas) pero lo explicare mejor después.**_

 _ ***Edward Sullivan es creación mía pero esta interpretado por el actor Jamie Campbell Bower, de Cazadores de sombras, Jace y puede ser la posible pareja de Lydia.**_

 _ **Por favor, si gusta Voten, Comenten y/o Recomienden.**_

 _ **Gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **También se encuentra en:**_

 _ **Amor Yaoi: ?sid=176904**_

 _ **Wattpad: story/75715055-nunca-estar%C3%A1s-solo**_

 _ **Archive of our own:**_ _**/works/7360780/chapters/16718902**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo cuatro:

Sacar a Scott de su cuarto o de la habitación de Stiles en el hospital era una travesía total. Los primeros días habían sido así, Scott no se iba del hospital por más que su madre se lo pidiera hasta que cansada, le regaño y lo corrió de ahí y fue cuando Derek puso el turno de guardias para Stiles. Scott comenzó a ir a la escuela pero saliendo iba al hospital hasta que se hacia de noche y regresaba a su casa a dormir para al día siguiente seguir la misma rutina. Los entrenamientos de lacrosse los había dejado a un lado. Todos estaban preocupados por el y mas tras lo sucedido ese día que perdió el control.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde ese día y no había alguna señal de que Stiles fuera a despertar pero ninguno perdía la esperanza. Su alfa había puesto la placa del sheriff junto a Stiles y todos sabían que estaba con la persona y el lugar correcto. Parrish pasaba sus tiempos libres en el hospital a un lado de Stiles. El joven policía se sentía responsable de la muerte de John y aunque ya habían intentado quitarle esa idea era imposible y todos los días le pedía perdón al castaño en coma.

Liam aparto la mirada de su padrastro cuando le dijo que no había ningún cambio en Stiles y apago, suprimió sus sentidos lobunos para evitar oler las emociones de sus amigos, sabia que habían escuchado. A todos les había afectado lo de Stiles, todos, sin excepción, le tenían cariño, es que era imposible no hacerlo. Con su sentido del humor siempre sacándoles una sonrisa, con su sarcasmo y comentarios fuera de onda, siempre ayudando y dando palabras de aliento. Liam, a pesar de no tener mucho en la manada, sabe que ese humano de piel lechosa y lunares por doquier es el pilar de la manada, no Scott, es Stiles quien los unía a todos.

De pronto sintió el impulso, la necesidad de ir con su alfa, estar a su lado y reconfortarlo. De todos, Scott era el más afectado aunque Derek también lo estaba y el se sentía intrigado por ello. El había creído, y todos los demás también, que a Derek no le agradaba Stiles y solo lo soportaba por Scott y por ser una fuente de información pero desde el accidente se comportaba diferente y desprendía un aroma que no entendía que era. Quería preguntarle que era pero no se atrevía, no parecía ser el momento.

Se despidió de su padrastro y se acerco a sus amigos y fue cuando noto que Scott ya no estaba y que Lydia tenía sus ojos puestos en el pasillo. Frunció el ceño y olisqueó.

-¿Y Scott?-pregunto

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en recorrer por sus pálidas mejillas al voltear a verlo. Ante la falta de respuesta de la chica, movió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules y serios de Jackson.

-Se fue, no dijo a donde-le dijo

Liam asintió y no contuvo su instinto. Siguiendo el aroma de su alfa lo fue siguiendo y al reconocer por donde iba, suspiro. A la casa de los Stilinski. Siguiendo la misma trayectoria del mayor, entro por la ventana pero Scott no se movió, seguía en la cama de Stiles con un álbum de fotos en su regazo. Liam se acerco lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado transmitiéndole su apoyo sin decir nada.

Scott soltó una carcajada seca.

-¿Sabes? Durante años Stiles me había insistido en que mirara la saga de Star wars pero nunca lo había hecho y…y-rompió en llanto-no lo e hecho y el siempre quiso que…

No pudo decir nada mas por los sollozos que lo sacudieron y Liam sintió su lobo estremecerse y aullar de dolor por su alfa. Como le gustaría poder quitarle el sufrimiento a Scott, poder hacer algo para que Stiles despertara. Sintió sus ojos también llenarse de lágrimas y frunció los labios para no llorar. Se acerco un poco más y tímidamente coloco una mano en el hombro del mayor.

-Podemos verlas, se las puedo pedir prestadas a Mason y verlas en mi casa…para cuando despierte

Scott lo miro a los ojos y segundos después ya tenia los fuertes brazos de su alfa a su alrededor y soltó un jadeo cuando lo apreso contra su cuerpo quedando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor pero se dejo abrazar. Con algo de duda paso sus brazos por la cintura de Scott y cerro los ojos. Se sentía bien estar entre los brazos de Scott, muy bien y no pudo evitar ronronear acurrucándose mejor contra el disfrutando de la sensación. Se quedaron así abrazados por un tiempo hasta que el alfa verdadero lo aparto para verlo al rostro y le sonrió.

-Entonces vamos a tu casa

Liam lo miro en shock por unos segundos ya que no había visto sonreír al mayor desde hace un tiempo y luego sonrió con verdadera emoción, asintió efusivamente varias veces seguidas y se levanto de un salto.

-¡Vamos! Y pediré una pizza para comer

Su pecho se hincho de una rara sensación al escuchar al otro reír y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros del otro, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse pero no perdió la sonrisa. Se volvió a sentar a un lado de Scott cuando la mirada de este se volvió nostálgica al mirar lo que estaba en su regazo y lo escucho cuando comenzó a mostrarle las fotos del álbum y le contaba la anécdota de como fue hecha. Después, al terminar se encaminaron a su casa antes pasando por la de Mason por las películas y llegando pidieron la pizza. Comenzaron a ver la primera película de la saga cuando llego la comida.

Al comenzar la segunda película el celular de Scott sonó y le dio un poco de privacidad anulando sus sentidos pero escucho que le decía a su madre que estaba bien, que ya había comido y que estaba con el, en su casa. Liam apretó las piernas contra su pecho al sentir nuevamente sonrojarse ante la mirada de su alfa y sin poderlo evitarlo, se dejo caer contra el costado de Scott otra vez acurrucándose. Poco a poco Liam comenzó a sentirse cansado y fue cerrando los ojos pero podía estar casi seguro que antes de quedar dormido, había escuchado la voz de Scott.

-Gracias Liam

Liam bostezo y al sentir el brazo de su alfa en sus hombros pegándolo más a su cuerpo, se durmió.

 _ **Jujuju, momento Sciam! Jejeje.**_

 _ **Como va quedando? Gusta?**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_


	5. Capitulo cinco

Jackson solo miro como Scott se fue y a los minutos, su beta Liam lo seguía. Miro llorar otra vez a Lydia, por un momento considero la idea de acercarse para consolarle pero al final no pudo hacerlo y suspiro un poco aliviado cuando Isaac se acerco para abrazar a la chica. Aunque Lydia y el habían arreglado todo entre ellos y fueran amigos, las cosas eran un poco tensas en varios temas que preferían evitar para momentos incomodos, como el contacto físico. Se sentó en una silla cerca de Derek pero sin invadir su espacio, no quería que se molestara con el.

Desde aquel día que Derek tenia un carácter muy voluble y todo le alteraba. Levanto la mirada al captar un aroma dulce y cálido, encontrándose con la enfermera McCall quien les sonrió suavemente.

-Sera mejor que se vayan ya, yo les comunicare si algo pasa-dijo antes de retirarse

Miro como Lydia se fue junto con Malia, unos minutos más le siguieron Isaac y Derek. El fue el único que se quedo, hoy le tocaba guardia y nadie le dijo algo cuando entro a la habitación de Stiles para sentarse en un sillón que había traído tiempo atrás Lydia. Durante unos minutos se atrevió a subir la mirada para ver al humano postrado en la camilla y sintió como le estrujaron el corazón.

Stiles estaba pálido, como un fantasma, con varias maquinas conectadas, su pulso lento y pesado, el cabello opaco y más largo de como lo tenia antes. Jackson se había acostumbrado a verlo con el pelo corto, casi rapado y cuando regreso a verlo con el pelo más largo y rebelde, como si no se peinara. Tenía una cicatriz que recorría de la sien izquierda hacia atrás por donde la bala había pasado.

Jackson quería que despertara, todos estaban afectados por su estado actual pero una parte de él tenía miedo de saber como reaccionaria al saber lo de su padre. No convivio mucho con Stiles por lo que no lo conocía como los demás pero le había cogido cariño. Cuando paso lo del kanima y revivió como hombre lobo, el había recuperado la memoria, lo que había hecho cuando lo controlaban y todas las vidas que arrebato. Eso le afecto pero las palabras de aliento y conforte de Stiles le ayudaron a no olvidar sino para superar y seguir adelante. Aunque el quiso quedarse, sus padres no se lo permitieron aun a pesar de saber toda la verdad y se mudaron a Londres. El quiso regresar cuando supo lo del ataque de la manada de los Alfas y luego del nigotsune pero logro hacerlo cuando Derek le conto sobre los cazadores y tomo la decisión de regresar aunque sus padres no lo aceptaran.

Respiro hondo y cerro los ojos para poder dormir aunque fuera un par de horas. Despertó cuando a sus pulmones llego un aroma que lo tenia hipnotizado desde la primera vez que lo olio. Su lobo aulló de euforia abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos verdes y una linda sonrisa.

-Hola, lo siento por si te desperté-dijo

Jackson negó con la cabeza y sonrió algo petulante. Las mañas simplemente no se quitaban.

-No, esta bien Jordan, fueron mis sentidos

El joven policía sonrió sin embargo cuando su mirada se poso en Stiles, la sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos mostraron un brillo de tristeza.

-¿Alguna noticia nueva?-inquirió con esperanza

Jackson hizo una mueca. No le gustaba la idea de ser el quien destruyera su esperanza pero tampoco podía mentirle.

-No, igual que siempre

Jackson cerró los ojos ante el aroma de tristeza y culpa de Jordan. No le gustaba, le desconcertaba porque le afectaba todo lo que ocurría con Jordan Parrish, su lobo enloquecía con el a su alrededor y no sabia porque. ¿Qué era eso? Pero tampoco quería preguntar, tenia miedo de las posibles respuestas.

Todo había iniciado hacia 4 meses cuando regreso a Beacon Hills y Stiles fue a recogerlo de la estación de autobuses y después fueron a la comisaría porque el chico hiperactivo tenía que recoger unos papeles y fue cuando lo conoció. Rubio, alto, musculoso, joven y guapo. Sin embargo la verdadera revolución fue cuando Jordan lo observo con esos impresionantes ojos, le sonrió y tomo su mano para saludarlo. Al tocarse sintió como si una bomba atómica explotara dentro de el, miles de fuegos artificiales en su estomago y el aullido extasiado de su lobo.

No habría suficientes palabras para poder explicar lo que sentía pero se sentía muy bien a pesar de que tenía miedo del posible significado.

Su cuerpo reacciono motivado por su lobo antes que su cerebro y se levanto para poner una mano en el hombro del mayor y apretarlo sin fuerza, solo mostrando un gesto de consuelo al mayor.

-No es tu culpa, ¿si?-dijo Jackson-No lo es, no es culpa de ninguno, los responsables están pagando su condena

Jordan lo observo a los ojos girando ligeramente el rostro y Jackson tuvo que tragar saliva al verse reflejado en esas iris verdes.

-No puedo evitarlo, siento que si hubiera hecho un poco más el sheriff estaría vivo y Stiles no estaría en coma

Jackson sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a penas visiblemente.

-No, no es tu culpa-repitió-Ni de Scott ni Derek quienes también se culpan y sienten responsables. ¿Crees que yo tampoco me culpo? Soy un jodido hombre lobo pero no pude hacer nada más que solo complicar las cosas, pude haber hecho más pero tuve miedo de matar...-la voz se le quebró-aun no puedo olvidar lo que hice como kanima y me bloquee y no pude salvar a Stiles siendo el que más cerca estaba de el. Jamás podre olvidarlo Jordan y solo me queda vivir con eso

Jordan lo observo en silencio por unos minutos y Jackson reacciono al sentir una mano del mayor sacudir su cabello con suavidad y subió su mirada encontrándose con esos brillantes ojos y una amplia sonrisa.

-Hicimos todo lo posible Jackson

Jackson sintió sus mejillas teñirse de color carmesí pero sonrió, de manera genuina. Escuchar su nombre de esos labios lo mandaban al cielo. Tal vez no sabía porque pasaban esas cosas pero quizá no fuera tan malo descubrirlo.

 _ **Buajaja, me emociona escribir de ellos dos. Mis cinco personajes favoritos de la serie son: Stiles, Jackson, Jordan, Derek e Isaac. Así que a veces me obsesiono con los personajes.**_

 _ **Ya termine de ver las cinco temporadas y debo de admitir que me enamoraron y jamás voy a superar el capitulo donde todos los de ultimo año escriben sus iniciales y Stiles ve las de Derek. ¿Por qué hacen eso?**_

 _ **Perdón, creo que tarde un poco en actualizar, lo siento.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo seis

Ir a la escuela no era lo mismo desde hace 10 semanas. Sentarse en el almuerzo en la misma mesa y que ese humano parlanchín no estuviera con ellos. Isaac ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Malia, Scott, Lydia, Liam y el amigo humano de este, Jackson y Stiles, al escándalo que se hacia y todas las risas. Ahora no soportaba el silencio que se formaba, la tristeza y el dolor que se sentía. Era como regresar a lo que paso hace meses con las muertes de Aidan y Allison.

Suspiro. Ya no dolía pensar en ella o al menos no tanto como antes que sentía como se desgarraba su pecho. Chris había sido un buen apoyo y le ayudo a despejar su mente el tiempo que estuvieron fuera de Beacon Hills. Chris era parte de la manada, de su familia. Había encontrado en Malia y Liam buenos amigos. En Jackson la amistad que una vez tuvieron de niños. Derek había cambiado un poco desde ese día y se había convertido como un hermano mayor para él. En Edward un buen compañero porque era demasiado rápido para llamarlo amigo considerando las circunstancias en como lo conocieron pero le caía bien. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Stiles no estaba con ellos y lo extrañaban, todos sin excepción.

Stiles era su pilar.

Apoyo la barbilla en una mano y movió la vista para ver a los demás. Lydia se pintaba las uñas, Liam y Scott platicaban de algo que no puso atención, Malia leía los apuntes de la pelirroja para el próximo examen de matemáticas, Jackson enfrente de el miraba su celular. Definitivamente no era lo mismo desde hace unas semanas donde todos se hablaban con todos. Cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba fijamente encontrándose con los ojos azules de Jackson. Enarco una ceja.

-Qué?-inquirió

Jackson frunció los labios en una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tu celular-indico

Fue entonces que escucho su celular vibrar y lo busco en su mochila. Era un mensaje de Derek. Le pedía de favor que le cambiara el día de sus guardias porque tenía que salir con Peter a un sitio. No decía porque. Era clara su respuesta. Tal vez algun material para la casa. Todos, en la ultima semana, estaban ayudando para construir una casa en donde antes había sido la mansión Hale solo que esta no seria tan grande.

Les aviso a todos sobre el cambio y Scott le dijo que se fueran juntos en su motocicleta. El moreno iba todos los días y no le dijo que no. Las clases continuaron y el puso toda la atención posible. En las que le tocaban con Malia se sentaba cerca de ella para ayudarle en dudas, la chica aun no se había acostumbrado a su vida humana pero le era realmente divertido sus comentarios. También iba a su casa o ella al loft para explicarle, era uno de los pocos con paciencia para hacerlo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con la chica coyote. La última clase acabo y guardo sus cosas cuando sintió la presencia de Malia a su lado y levanto la mirada.

-Entonces lo posponemos para mañana?-inquirió

Isaac enarco una ceja y abrió ligeramente la boca sin comprender en un principio pero al ver los cuadernos y libros de la chica lo recordó.

-Ah! Si, lo siento Malia, lo había olvidado

La castaña sacudió la cabeza. -Esta bien, realmente nadie tiene cabeza para nada

Isaac le sonrió y apretó un hombro. Salio de na escuela y subió a la moto agarrándose de Scott.

Ir al trabajo no era lo mismo para Jordan ni para ninguno de sus compañeros. Escuchar la voz del sheriff Stilinski, sus chistes al llegar, sus quejas por la alimentación a la que su hijo lo sometía, su sabiduría y manejo. John Stilinski había sido un hombre ejemplar, una buena persona y el ni Stiles se merecían lo que les paso. Jordan había llorado y tenia miedo de dormir porque al cerrar los ojos los recuerdos y pesadillas lo atormentaban.

El se sentía culpable, responsable pero desde que Jackson, ese chico amigo de Stiles, le dijo esas palabras había sentido que una parte del peso que había sentido sobre sus hombros desde ese sombrío día se quitaba y aunque seguía sin dormir correctamente, al menos la culpa ya no lo martirizaba tanto.

Respiro hondo y dejo los papeles aun lado cuando el nuevo sheriff Michael Clinton, un hombre transferido de New York y un policía con honores, le llamo a su oficina. Entro con un nudo en la garganta deseando que fuera John para pedirle de favor que fuera a la panadería por unas donas antes de que su hijo llegara con la comida pero se encontró con un hombre afroamericano alto y corpulento. Sonrió algo forzosamente y escucho las indicaciones de su superior, después asintió y salio. Clinton era una buena persona y sabia sobre lo sobrenatural y todo lo que había sucedido en Beacon Hills, porque el era un cazador que solo mataba a los peligrosos. Derek Hale y Chris Argent ya sabían de el.

Salio con su compañero Oliver y fueron a patrullar. Terminando su turno, fue directo al hospital para ver a Stiles. En las puertas se encontró con Scott a quien saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y el con una sonrisa. Fue directo a la habitación de Stiles donde estaba Isaac sentado en el sillón y un cuaderno de dibujo en su piernas.

-Hola Isaac

El chico levanto la mirada y sonrió a la vez que sacudía con una mano sus rizos.

-Buenas oficial Parrish

Jordan hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en la silla y le hablo al adolescente en coma de su día. Entrando la noche, se despidió de ambos y se fue. Antes de ir a su departamento entro a una tienda para comprar su cena cuando escucho su nombre y volteo.

Jackson se le acercaba con una amplia sonrisa. Jordan no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Hola Jackson

Sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos azules del castaño brillaron.

-Hola! Qué tal tu día? Algo emocionante? Oh, vienes por tu cena

Jordan rió. Había escuchado de los demás hombres lobo y de todo aquel que conocía al Whittemore que era una persona egoísta, pedante y muchas otras cosas pero desde que el lo conoció no había visto nada de eso malo. Platicaron un poco y cuando menos cuenta se dio ya estaban cenando en la casa del menor. Jackson estaba viviendo solo y el también, no era malo tener un poco de compañía.

Jackson le agradaba.

 _ **Jeje, aun no hay avances de Stiles. Gracias, es lindo saber que me leen y les gusta.**_  
 _ **Ni se como llamar a la pareja de Jackson y Jordan. Jarrish? Packson? No lo se. Dedicatoria a quien me proponga como llamar a la pareja y me guste.**_  
 _ **La pareja de Isaac y Malia seria Misaac o Isalia? Me gusta más el primero.**_  
 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_

 _ **Perdon por si tardo, pero mi cel se pone de diva, acabo de entrar a la universidad y en la tarde (salgo a las 8 de la noche pero espero una hora a que salga mi hermano para irnos) y mi computadora acaba de morir.**_

 _ **Voten, comenten y/o recomienden.**_


End file.
